Should I Stay or Should I Go?
' "Should I Stay or Should I Go?"' is the seventh episode of Season 3 of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It originally aired on October 29, 2003 on CTV Television and on October 31, 2003 on The N. The episode was written by story editors Aaron Martin and Shelley Scarrow and directed by Stefan Scaini. It shares its title with a song of the same name by The Clash. Summary Ashley and Craig have been dating for some time now, and Ashley's ready to take a big step, so she tells Craig she loves him. That wasn't exactly the step that Craig had been hoping for, and he's faced with saying it back, but he doesn't know if he can. Main Plot Craig has a hard time telling Ashley how he feels, so he writes her a song instead. Grateful, Ashley decides to finally have sex with him following Paige's birthday party, but decides to call it off when she overhears Craig bragging to Spinner. Manny sees it as an opportunity to move in on Craig. Subplot As'' Snake undergoes chemotherapy, he then becomes sullen and depressed, and in an attempt to cheer him up, Joey takes him to a bowling alley with their old friend, Wheels. While there Wheels and Snake talk about the accident. Wheels was in jail for killing a kid years ago, and Snake asks Wheels for advice about getting over his depression. When Snake gets home while in the car with Wheels and Joey they sing the old song from their old band, (The Zits) titled "Everybody Wants Something". Quotes *Snake: "Filthy bowling balls, used shoes." Joey: "Can't you just smell it?" Snake: "It's not good for my chemo-compromised immunity, and I don't feel like---" Spike: "Put the shirt on, Archie. You are not dead yet. Put the damn shirt on and go." *Snake: "I'm really scared, Wheels. I can't even tell my wife." Wheels: "You have to keep fighting, buddy." *Joey: "To heads that match our bowling balls and to old friends! Cheers!" *Manny: "Craig, you're the best and.." Craig: "And what?" Manny: "And if Ash doesn't see that, then she doesn't deserve you." Production Notes Series Continuity *Ashley mentions that her mother is overprotective now since her last party, referring back to her party in season 1 episode 'Jagged Little Pill''', where she took ecstasy. *Snake is dealing with his cancer as he undergoes chemotherapy. *During a conversation with Archie, Wheels talks about the time that he was drunk driving and killed a child, saying he knew what it felt like to want to die. *Manny and Craig begin their affair that will last throughout the season. *Snake, Joey, and Wheels sing their song "Everybody Wants Something" from their old band, (The Zits). Character Revelations *This episode marks the final appearance of Wheels. Trivia *This episode is named after the song "Should I Stay or Should I Go" by The Clash. *This episode marks the beginning of Craig and Manny's first relationship. *This episode marks the end of Manny and Sully's relationship. *Craig (15 years old) and Manny (14 years old) lost their virginity together in this episode. *Paige celebrates her birthday in this episode, as Spinner and Ashley throw her a surprise party. Link= *Watch Should I Stay or Should I Go? on Videozer |-| Gallery= SISOSIG?1.01.jpg SISOSIG?1.02.jpg SISOSIG?1.03.jpg SISOSIG?1.04.jpg Should i stay or should i go, season 3, image 1.jpg Derekwheeler.jpg|Wheels is Back!! Nh2.jpg SISOSIG?1.07.jpg 8715-degrassi-the-next-generation-should-i-stay-or-should-i-go.jpg SISOSIG?1.08.jpg SISOSIG?1.09.jpg 46363.jpg Manny+Craig.jpg SISOSIG?1.12.jpg 46456.PNG 7878.PNG 56566.PNG 5646j.PNG 57578.PNG 576567.PNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Cancer Category:Party